


Dark as night. Deep as Love.

by panna_acida



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Injury, Dark Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Two years after the dragon hunt. Two years after Geralt last saw Jaskier. Two years without the bard. Two years of regrets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432750
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Dark as night. Deep as Love.

Two years after the dragon hunt. Two years after Geralt last saw Jaskier. Two years without the bard. Two years of regrets.

A small village, hired the Witcher to hunt down a creature lurking in the deep forest surrounding the little house on the outerskirt. Creature that, listening to what the alderman said, called broken soul to him leaving only empty shell behind.

So Geralt sauntered into the forest with his silver sword in hand, letting his sense guide him, letting the call of the forest lurk him, and guide him to the creature of the night.

Geralt looked out at the forest in front of him, dark, breathing old magic, and loneliness, feeling that tugged at his heart in unusual stronger ways.

Geralt walked, and walked, and walked in complete darkness, in complete silence. Walked, when two bright blue eyes blinked slowly at him, shiny teeth flashed in front of him and a hiss made him shiver. Cold wind started to rise, skin white as ice gleamed into the forest and light footstep approached him letting a tall and lean figure form in front of him. 

"Jaskier?"

The bard lolled his head from side to side, before eyes focused on Geralt, shining in unnatural ways, with chemise torn and covered in blood. dark splotch staining his face, and hair sticking everywhere. Mouth slowly opening just before roaring like a wounded animal, and launching himself toward the witcher, letting them fall both on the hard ground of the forest.

Red tears started to fall from Jaskier eyes, eyes focusing only for a split second before the void filled them back.

“Oh how the table turn…” Jaskier voice, _no_ , _not his voice_ , cold and detached echoed around Geralt “ _Kill me_ ” a more soft and pained voice spilled from Jaskier lips like a prayer, like a last wish.

“I can’t.”

“ _You will_ ” the voice, the other voice echoed, before a cold laugh filled his head and snow started to filter between the dead trees covering the world around them in a white cold blanket.

“I won’t” Geralt hissed, going to push Jaskier’s arm away, and flip their position on the ground, pining Jaskier hand over his head. “I’m sorry lark. I’m sorry...”

“Then…” the voice started, sweet like honey “ _die with this boy_ ” ended hissing back at him, the moment the body under him froze, mouth opening in an unnatural way letting a black mist comes out and cover the world around them in a pitch black darkness, where the only sound was Geralt breath.

“No” Geralt took a deep breath and started to concentrate. Searching for Jaskier heartbeat, his breath, everything, but nothing for a few minute happened, nothing other then his own breath and slow heartbeat filling the silence… when a claw started to dig in his arm, cold lips touched his cheeks and a chilling laugh filled the space. 

“Goodbye my love.” Jaskier voice reaches faint his ears, pained and so much tired, before disappearing again into nothing.

“ _Dead, dead, dead dead, your love his deeeeeeeead._ ” The voice singed, everywhere around him and at the same time in no place, clawing his way through his heart and skin, leaving behind red marks and pain.

“Jaskier” Geralt tried again calling the bard desperate, tried again to focus on his heartbeat, on his voice, on his breath, something that could tell him Jaskier was alright. That Jaskier was _alive_. Something, anything… and then sharp teeth sinked in his neck, and claw started to dig in his chest letting blood flow slowly, and wet his shirt, letting the cold sip under his skin, letting the darkness around disappear and the world go back to his right colors. Just in time to watch Jaskier dead figure in his arms slump in his arms covered in blood, pale as the snow around them, cold like his heart and dead. Dead.

Dead. 

His light gone forever.

_Forever_.

Geralt slowly, raised from his crunched position on the cold ground, still cradling with all the care in the world Jaskier limp body.

“I’m sorry.” Geralt whispered one last time living a tender kiss on Jaskier forehead, before starting to move toward the darkest part of the forest, toward the laughing voice, toward what was his contract, his destiny.

“ _Come to me dear Witcher. Come to me_.” The cold voice laughed and laughed, keeping in his hand the bard soul and Geralt last hope to sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta as usual. I'm sorry but couldn't find anyone in a short notice, since I wanted to post this before going to sleep.


End file.
